utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Matsushita
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 12 kwietnia 2014r. Matsushita (松下) jest utaite o wysokim i słodkim głosie, znanym ze swojej ochrypłości. Potrafi dodać mu dużo napięcia. Jej najczęściej wyświetlany cover to "Invisible" , z ponad 533 tys. wyświetleń i więcej niż 17 tys. Mylist do maja 2013 r. Na jej innej MyList'cie znajdują się piosenki, które zremixowała lub/i zamieściła dla innych utaite, a także chórki, w których brała udział. Współpraca i projekty Lista coverowanych piosenek (2009.01.28) (Prywatny) # "Sakuya to Remilia de Ninjin" (2009.05.14) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.06.01) (Prywatny) # "Tamayure" (2009.08.04) # "Don't say Lazy" (2009.10.10) (Prywatny) # "Dokkyun☆Heart" (2009.10.16) (Prywatny) # "1801" (Parodia "1925") (2009.11.08) # "Tarinai Onnanoko" (2010.02.10) # "Mylist dame!" (2010.04.28) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.05.01) (Prywatny) # "Alchemy" (2010.05.14) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2010.05.20) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.27) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.27) (Prywatny) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.06.03) # "Rasen na Watashi" (I am the Spiral) (2010.06.09) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" -FuMay Arrange- (2010.06.24) # "Hana Ranman -Flowers" (2010.06.25) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (2010.09.08) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.09.12) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.11) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.16) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Matsushita, Kasumi Yui and Rōdo (2011.02.02) # "Electric・Angel" (2011.03.17) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Matsushita, Kasumi Yui and Pika Kuri (2011.03.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (2011.03.27) # "Risky Game" feat. Matsushita and Bearu (2011.04.14) # "Cendrillon" feat. Matsushita and Jucchi (2011.05.03) # "Pretty Fudonshi☆Akumaren" (2011.05.10) # "Torinoko City" (2011.05.14) # "Cat Food" (2011.05.23) # "BadBye" (2011.06.20) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.07.04) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.07.06) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.17) # "Chuuzuri Dancing" (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.08) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Matsushita and Watashi (2011.08.22) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.25) # "Clover♣Club" (2011.09.01) # "Ama no Jaku" (heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.09.08) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.12) # "Blackjack" feat. Matsushita and Watashi (2011.09.12) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.15) (Prywatny) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.18) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Road) (2011.09.23) # "Gossip" (2011.10.03) # "Afternight Wonderland" (2011.10.07) # "* Smiling * 10 people" (2011.10.08) # "Toururiratariratourura" (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.01) # "Pumpkin・Syndrome" feat. Matsushita and kradness (2011.11.02) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Matsushita, Rise, Asako, Rōdo, Yukiko and Hakumawi (2011.11.13) # "Parameter" (2011.11.20) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.25) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.11.30) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Matsushita, Ali, yu-k@, Nata, Shuiro and Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "twitter" (2011.12.12) # "Invisible" (2011.12.21) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After-School) feat. Matsushita, Machi, Yuuame, Ayaponzu＊, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai, Shairu and eclair (2011.12.23) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2012.01.06) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.10) # "Goumou Heart" (2012.01.12) # "ARKADIA" feat. Matsushita and Mafumafu (2012.01.16) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (2012.02.03) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Matsushita and Knorr (2012.02.14) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Matsushita and Chage (2012.02.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.02) # "I Love You Darling" (2012.03.13) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2-D Dream Fever) (2012.03.15) # "Juvenile" feat. Matsushita and Mizore (2012.03.24) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2012.03.31) # "Ikasama Casino" (Cheat Casino) feat. Matsushita and kradness (2012.04.09) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "Sex Friend" (2012.04.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) feat. Matsushita, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Yuikonnu (2012.05.01) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.06) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (Anison(2012.05.08) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One-Man Hide-and-Seek)) (2012.05.18) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Matsushita and Rabipo (2012.05.23) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2012.06.04) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (Imposter Warning) (2012.06.15) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.29) # "Mind Speaker" (2012.07.06) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (2012.07.16) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Incident at the Mansion of Ancient Books) (2012.07.25) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2012.08.02) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.08.21) # "Noroi no Susume" (Advice of a Curse) (2012.09.21) # "Toppakou 540" (Breakthrough 540) (2012.09.30) # "Kaitei Family Restaurant" (Undersea Family Restaurant) (2012.10.11) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Nisemonogatari ED) feat. Matsushita and Yuikonnu (2012.10.25) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, Glutamine, eclair, Kakichoco, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Saru-mane Isu Tori Game" (Monkey-Mimic Chair-Stealing Game) (2012.11.03) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Matsushita and Narita (2012.11.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase." (My Earnest Unrequited Love; I Want to Make it Bear a Little Happiness.) (2012.12.11) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Nata, eclair and Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Len-kyun Nau!" feat. Matsushita and eclair (2013.01.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.17) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2013.01.31) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.05) # "Nugeba Iitte Mon Janai!" (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Jessica" (2013.03.25) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.05) # "Kocchi Muite Hoi" (Look This Way) (2013.04.25) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.17) # "Jitter Doll" -Guitar ver.- (2013.05.27) # "Noumenjima Kamikakushi Jiken (Spirited-Away Incident on the Island of Noh Masks) (2013.06.11) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Shamuon, Kakichoco, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Matsushita and Narita (2013.08.28) # "Dou Kangaete mo Watashi wa Warukunai" (Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! ED) (2013.08.31) # "Jumping!!" (Kin'iro Mosaic OP) (2013.08.31) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. eclair, 31, Narita, GEM and Matsushita (2013.09.08) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.09) # "「Ib」-forever-" feat. Matsushita, Reol and Toriko (2013.09.23) # "Houkago Stride" feat. Matsushita, Glutamine ("Let's Go" part), Shamuon ("Let's Go" part), Yuikonnu ("Let's Go" part) and Bronze Arm Drive ("Let's Go" part) (2013.10.23) # "Viva Happy" feat. Matsushita and Yuikonnu (2013.11.15) # "STRIKE THE BLOOD" (STRIKE THE BLOOD OP) (2013.11.30) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.12.22) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "Toluthin Anthenna" (2014.01.03) (tylko dla Community) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Matsushita i Kakichoco (2014.03.05) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.28) }} Dyskografia |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Gigantic O.T.N |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Lost One no Goukoku |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Desire Strike |track5info = (Original) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track6info = -Album ver.- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = |track7title = Viva Happy |track7info = (Matsushita, Yuikonnu) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Mitchie M |track7arranger = |track8title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track8lyricist = |track8composer =Polyphonic Branch |track8arranger = |track9title = Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii |track9lyricist = |track9composer = UtataP |track9arranger = |track10title = Arikitari Heroes |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 150P |track10arranger = |track11title = Hitorinbo Envy |track11lyricist = |track11composer = koyori |track11arranger = |track12title = Houkago Stride |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Last Note. |track12arranger = Last Note. |track13title = Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka |track13info = (Matsushita, Glutamine) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Karasuyasabou |track13arranger = |track14title = Poker Face |track14lyricist = |track14composer = YuchaP |track14arranger = |track15title = Tsuki ni Murakumo Koi ni Hana wo |track15info = (Original) |track15lyricist = Polyphonic Branch |track15composer = Polyphonic Branch |track15arranger = |track16title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track16info = |track16lyricist = Teniwoha |track16composer = Teniwoha |track16arranger = |track17title = Sayoko |track17info = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = MikitoP |track17arranger = |track18title = Twilight∞nighT |track18info = (Matsushita, eclair, Osamuraisan, Kakichoco, Glutamine, Shamuon, nero, Yuuto, Rishe) |track18lyricist = |track18composer = Hitoshizuku, |track18arranger = Yama△ |track19title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track19lyricist = |track19composer = kemu |track19arranger = |track20title = Nugeba Iitte Mon ja Nai! |track20info = (bonusowy utwór) |track20lyricist = |track20composer = DeadballP |track20arranger = |track21title = Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisa na Shiawase. |track21info = (bonusowy utwór) |track21lyricist = |track21composer = UtataP |track21arranger = |track22title = Noroi no Susume |track22info = (Bonusowy utwór) |track22lyricist = bibuko |track22composer = bibuko |track22arranger = |track23title = Kusattenai yo! |track23info = (Bonusowy utwór) |track23lyricist = |track23composer = Katahotori |track23arranger = |track24title = Talk |track24info = (Bonusowy utwór) |track24lyricist = |track24composer = |track24arranger = }} Galeria |Himitsu_no_Houkago_Matsushita.png|Matsushita widziana w coverze "Himitsu no Houkago" . Ilustracja wykonana przez |matsushitaMrMusic.PNG|Matsushita widziana w"Mr. Music" Illust. by asa |matsushitaNND.png|Matsushita widziana na Nico Nico Douga |MatshitaTwitter.png|Matsushita widziana na jej Twitter'ze }} Ciekawostki * Jej ulubionym kolorem jest jasnoniebieski. Linki * Twitter * mixi community * Instagram * Website Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga